Species Gallery
This page is a visual view of the numerous illustrated species featured on the wikia, listed in alphabetical order. A monster may be any number of fictional creatures, with most types being found either in legends or horror fiction. Oftentimes, they will appear hideous and tend to instill fear or cause physical harm either through its actions or through the very appearance of it. A monster is generally morally objectionable, physically or psychologically hideous and/or a simple freak of nature; while specific characters may be known as "monsters", this gallery is intended for species specifically, as all characters can fit into the character gallery. Despite that monsters are often horrible, many monsters are actually depicted as either friendly or simply misunderstood such as the various Pokémon and the Muppets. Monsters are also very common in fantasy or role-playing games, where large numbers of enemy types are often required, though all game genres have used monsters to varying degrees at one time or another. These may include aliens (though typically those belong on our sister site), all legendary creatures, and even mutated version of regular animals or species that are extinct in the world but still live in various universes, such as woolly mammoths or dinosaurs. This term in games is often a catch-all for any and all hostile creatures. Although sapient/intelligent races are generally not referred to as monsters, they are included here anyhow for completion's sake. In games like this, the word monster can actually carry a neutral connotation, such as the aforementioned Pokémon, where it is used to refer to fictional creatures that, while they may resemble real animals, are in fact not. Characters may also simply refer to any and all fauna and/or flora as "monsters" (especially if the flora happens to be a mobile breed). A Abada.jpg|Abada Aboleth.jpg|Aboleth Abstract Daddy.png|Abstract Daddy Abyss Wyrm.jpg|Abyss Wyrm Ache.png|Ache Acheman.gif|Acheman Acro-Bandits.gif|Acro-Bandit Aecyto Weevil.png|Aecyto Weevil Aeralfos.png|Aeralfos Ahool.jpg|Ahool Ahriman FFT.jpg|Ahriman Air Screamer.png|Air Screamer Akantor.png|Akantor Altamaha-ha.jpg|Altamaha-ha Ameretat.png|Ameretat Big Amphibious Oyster.jpg|Amphibious Oyster Ampilus.png|Ampilus Ancientenemy.jpg|Ancient Enemy Ангел.jpg|Angel Ангел Angra Mainyu.jpg|Angra Mainyu Anteka.png|Anteka Antica.png|Antica Anti-Kirby.png|Anti-Kirby Anubis LoZ.png|Anubis Apceros.png|Apceros Apkallu.png|Apkallu Aptonoth.png|Aptonoth Aquus.jpg|Aquus Aracha.png|Aracha Arm-Mimic.png|Arm-Mimic Armadillowolf.png|Armadillo Wolf Armless Man.jpg|Armless Man Armored Train.png|Armored Train Armos TP Active.png|Armos Armos Titan.jpg|Armos Titan Armos Warrior.gif|Armos Warrior Arpagos.png|Arpagos Arrghus ALttP Art.png|Arrghus Arrgi.png|Arrghi Arroc.png|Arroc Aruroda.png|Aruroda Arwing LoZ.png|Arwing Ash Wyrm.jpg|Ash Wyrm Assassinvine.jpg|Assassin Vine Avalurch.jpg|Avalurch Axebeak.jpg|Axebeak B Baba Serpent.png|Baba Serpent Babasu.png|Babusu Babookari.jpg|Babookari Bad Bat LoZ.png|Bad Bat Bago-Bago Art.png|Bago-Bago Bake-kujira.jpg|Bake-kujira Baku.jpg|Baku Barghest.jpg|Barghest Wolfenstein Bat.gif|Bat Batsquatch.jpg|Batsquatch Beamos TP Temple of Time.png|Beamos Bear Lake Monster.jpg|Bear Lake Monster Bladenboro.jpg|Beast of Bladenboro Beast of Bray Road.png|Beast of Bray Road Beast of Busco.jpg|Beast of Busco Beast of Gevaudan.jpg|Beast of Gevaudan Beaver Zelda.png|Beaver Bee LoZ TP.png|Bee Beetle LoZ MC.gif|Beetle Bergmansbear.jpg|Bergman's Bear Bessie.jpg|Bessie Big Blin.png|Big Blin Big Octo.png|Big Octo Smalfut.jpg|Bigfoot Bighorner.png|Bighorner Bigocto.png|Bigocto Bio Deku Baba.png|Bio Deku Baba Tyrant.jpg|Bio-Organic Weapon Bit & Bot Art.png|Bit Black Boe.png|Black Boe Blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon P-1-.jpg|Blacklight Virus Blastworm.png|Blastworm Blazing Bat.png|Blazing Bat Bloatfly.png|Bloatfly Bloodsucker Silent Hill.png|Bloodsucker Bloober.png|Bloober Bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon Boko Baba.png|Boko Baba Bokoblin WW Art.png|Bokoblin Bomb Squirrel.png|Bomb Squirrel Bombarossa.gif|Bombarossa Bombfish.png|Bombfish Bombite.png|Bombite Bomskit.png|Bomskit Bone Putter.gif|Bone Putter Boo Buddy.png|Boo Buddy Boomerang Demon.png|Boomerang Demon Boss Bot.gif|Boss Bot Bit & Bot Art.png|Bot Bottom.png|Bottom Boundillo.png|Boundillo Brahmin.png|Brahmin Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly Blue Bubble OoT Art.png|Bubble Bubble Head Nurse.png|Bubble Head Nurse Buffaloyak.png|Buffalo Yak Bulblin TP.png|Bulblin Bulbul.gif|Bulbul Bullbo.png|Bullbo Bulette.jpg|Bulette Bullantelope.png|Bull Antelope Bunyip.jpg|Bunyip Red Burrow Octorok.png|"Burrow Octorok" Burrunjor.jpg|Burrunjor Buru.jpg|Buru Buzz LoZ.png|Buzz Buzzblob FSA.png|Buzzblob Buzzardwasp.png|Buzzard Wasp C Cactacae.jpg|Cactacae Canvey.jpg|Canvey Island Monster Canyoncrawler.png|Canyon Crawler Carakiller.jpg|Carakiller Carnictis.jpg|''Carnictis sordicus'' Cassie FFXII.jpg|Cassie Catbeast.jpg|Cat Beast Cataract Aevis.jpg|Cataract Aevis Catgator.png|Catgator Cavemonster.jpg|Cave Monster The-Cave-Parasite-1-.jpg|Cave Parasite Cazador.png|Cazador Ceadeus.png|Ceadeus Charybterix.jpg|Charybterix Chigoe.png|Chigoe Chimera Brain.jpg|Chimera Brain 8ffe41382eaa27617cb9cb02e63013d31228944619 full.jpg|Chiropteran Chocobo FFT.jpg|Chocobo Chrysosaur.png|Chrysosaur ChuChu WW Art.png|ChuChu Chupacabras.gif|Chupacabra Chuul.jpg|Chuul Clannfear.jpg|Clannfear Closer.png|Closer Coeurl FFCC.jpg|Coeurl Cockatrice FFT.gif|Cockatrice Cockatrice FFXII.png|Cockatrice Colossus.jpg|Colossus Conrit.jpg|Con Rit Conworm.jpg|Conqueror Worm Cooler Mammoth.png|Cooler Mammoth Count Malboro.png|Count Malboro Craniocs.png|Cranioc Creeper Silent Hill.png|Creeper Crow LoZ GB.png|Crow C-rex.jpg|Crustaceous Rex Cryptile.jpg|Cryptile D D.R.A.G.M.A.JPG|D.R.A.G.M.A. Daira.png|Daira Dark Nurse.jpg|Dark Nurse Darknut WW Silver.png|Darknut Deadrock FSA.png|Deadrock Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw Debirando.gif|Debirando Deeler.png|Deeler Deep Python.png|Deep Python Worm.jpg|Deep Worm Deku Baba SS H.png|Deku Baba Deku Like.png|Deku Like Deku Scrub.png|Deku Scrub Desbreko.png|Desbreko Deserthopper.jpg|Desert Hopper Destrachan.jpg|Destrachan Destroyah.jpg|Destroyah Dexihand.png|Dexihand Dexivine.png|"Dexivine" Diablos.png|Diablos Dingonek.jpg|Dingonek Dynafos.png|Dinolfos Displacerbeast.jpg|Displacer Beast Dodongo OoS.png|Dodongo Doll Silent Hill.png|Doll Doomknocker Art.png|Doomknocker Doomraddle Art.png|Doomraddle Double Head.png|Double Head Dragon.jpg|Dragon Dragonmoose.png|Dragon Moose Dragonfly MM.png|Dragonfly Dren1.jpg|Dren AQ Dweller.jpg|Dweller E Eelhound.png|Eel Hound Egg Gang.gif|Egg Gang ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Emelantouka.jpg|Emela-ntouka Ent.png|Ent Epioth.png|Epioth Ergtorok.png|Ergtorok Etherealmarauder.jpg|Ethereal Marauder Exocel.jpg|Exocel Eye Bulb.gif|Eye Bulb Eye Goo.gif|Eye Goo F Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine Facelessone.jpg|Faceless One Felstalker.jpg|Fel Stalker Fellbeast.jpg|Fell Beast Felldrakes.jpg|Felldrake Feral Silent Hill.jpg|Feral Ferrucutus.jpg|Ferrucutus Flesh Lips.png|Flesh Lips Rod.gif|Flying Rod FoxAntelope.png|Fox Antelope Frogmonster.jpg|Frog Monster Fungus.jpg|Fungus Futurepredator.jpg|Future Predator Futureshark.jpg|Future Shark G Giantant.png|Giant Ant Giantrat.png|Giant Rat Gillman.jpg|Gill-man Gnarl.jpg|Gnarl Godzilla.jpg|Godzillasaurus (Mutated) Graboid.jpg|Graboid Pecoros.jpg|Grassman BoF3 Momo.jpg|Grassrunner Clan Stripe Gremlin.jpg|Gremlin Grey Child.png|Grey Child Groaner.png|Groaner Mafagafo.jpg|Grue Grummite.jpg|Grummite Garr.jpg|Guardian Gum Head.gif|Gum Head Gum Head New Type.png|Gum Head New Type Gum Head Old Type.png|Gum Head Old Type Host 1.jpg|Gwoemul H Hanged Scratcher.png|Hatched Scratcher Heibai.jpg|Hei Bai Hiderigami.jpg|Hiderigami Parasite.jpg|Human Scale Parasite Hunter.jpg|Hunter Hybridcreature.jpg|Hybrid Creature Hydra.jpg|Hydra Hydraprototype.jpg|Hydra I Reptile bird.jpg|Iguana Parrot Illithid.jpg|Illithid Insane Cancer.png|Insane Cancer Inugami.jpg|Inugami J Jerseydevil.jpg|Jersey Devil Mimic1.jpg|Judas Breed K Kathoga.jpg|Kathoga Kelbi.png|Kelbi Clover.jpg|Kishin Kodo.png|Kodo Komodorhino.png|Komodo Rhino Kraken.jpg|Kraken Kruthik.jpg|Kruthik L Red Octorok Sprite LoZ.png|Land Octorok Larval Stalker.jpg|Larval Stalker Licker.jpg|Licker Lilycreature.jpg|Lily Creature Lodestonemarauder.jpg|Lodestone Marauder Lurker Silent Hill.png|Lurker Lying Figure.png|Lying Figure M Machineelf.jpg|Machine Elf Maelstronax.jpg|Maelstronax Mageripper.jpg|Mageripper Mandarin.png|Mandarin Mannequin Silent Hill.png|Mannequin Mapinguary.jpg|Mapinguari Mega Bite.jpg|Mega Bite Megasquid.jpg|Megasquid Megopteran.jpg|Megopteran Minhocao.png|Minhocão Mirelurk.png|Mirelurk Mogwai.jpg|Mogwai Mokele-mbembe.jpg|Mokèlé-mbèmbé MolePeople.png|Mole People Mongoliandeathworm.jpg|Mongolian death worm Olgoi-khorkhoi Monster Blood I.jpg|Monster Blood Moogle FFXII.jpg|Moogle Morlocks.jpg|Morlock Mosswine.png|Mosswine Mothbat.png|Mothbat Mothra.jpg|Mothra Mumbler.png|Mumbler Wolfenstein Mutant.gif|Mutant Giantsquid.jpg|Mutant Giant Squid Wolfenstein Mutant Rat Attack.jpg|Mutant Rat N Nashrou.jpg|Nashrou Needler.png|Needler Netherray.png|Nether Ray Nian.jpg|Nian Night Flutter.png|Night Flutter Nightstalker.png|Night Stalker 160px-FNV Nightkin.png|Nightkin Numb Body.png|Numb Body Nurse SH5.png|Nurse Nurse SH Arcade.gif|Nurse Nurse SH Escape.png|Nurse O Octive.png|Octive Octoballoon Red Adult.png|Octoballoon Octomine.png|Octomine Ogdrujahad.gif|Ogdru Jahad Ogopogo.jpg|Ogopogo Naitaka Ohmu1.jpg|Ohmu "Gorgon" Oliphaunt.jpg|Oliphaunt Mûmakil 110px-Centaur.png|One-Headed Centaur Orcwort.gif|Orcwort Ostrichhorse.png|Ostrich Horse Otyugh.jpg|Otyugh P Paraocto Sprite.png|Paraocto Patient Silent Hill.png|Patient Peluda.jpg|Peluda SH Pendulum.png|Pendulum Popo.jpg|Popo Prisoner Silent Hill.jpg|Prisoner Prisoner Juggernaut.png|Prisoner Juggernaut Prisoner Minion.png|Prisoner Minion Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Puppet Doctor.png|Puppet Doctor Puppet Nurse.png|Puppet Nurse Purpleworm.jpg|Purple Worm Q R Rabbit Fang.gif|Rabbit Fang Radroach.png|Radroach Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion Rathalos.jpg|Rathalos Raveger.png|Ravager AQ Dweller.jpg|Rayfish Real Bombchu.png|Real Bombchu Reapling.png|Reapling Reddragon.jpg|Red dragon ReDead OoT.png|ReDead Regis Licker.jpg|Regis Licker Remlit.png|Remlit Rhedosaurus.jpg|Rhedosaurus Rhenoplos.png|Rhenoplos River Octorok.png|"River Octorok" River Zora Art.png|River Zora Robbie the Rabbit.gif|Robbie the Rabbit Rooey.gif|Rooey Rollobite.gif|Rollobite Romper.png|Romper Ropa.png|Ropa Rope.png|Rope Runner.jpg|Runner Green Rupee Like MC.gif|Rupee Like Rupee Wraith.png|Rupee Wraith S Sadu-hem.gif|Sadu-Hem Sammael.jpg|Sammael Scarab.jpg|Scarab Schism.png|Schism Scraper.gif|Scraper Screamer.png|Screamer Sea Octorok WW.png|Sea Octorok Seaslug.png|Sea Slug Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel "Squiddy" Serpopard.jpg|Serpopard Shunkawarakin.jpg|Shunka Warak'in Siam.png|Siam Silver Hydra.jpg|Silver Hydra Silverdragon.jpg|Silver Dragon Skinned Dog.png|Skinned Dog Skunkrape.jpg|Skunk Ape Skybison.png|Sky Bison Slakemoth.jpg|Slake Moth Slurper.png|Slurper Smog.png|Smog Malesmurf.jpg|Smurf Sniffer Dog Male.png|Sniffer Dog Rhinogradentia.png|Snouter Wolfenstein Spectre 1.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 2.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 3.gif|Spectre Sanda.jpg|Sanda Spink.jpg|Spink Splinter.jpg|Splinter Sporebat.png|Spore Bat Sporecarrier.png|Spore Carrier Sporeplant.png|Spore Plant Sporeling.jpg|Sporeling Squibbon.jpg|Squibbon Ston.jpg|Ston Stalker Silent Hill.jpg|Stalker Swampus.jpg|Swampus Swarm Silent Hill.png|Swarm T Tarrasque.gif|Tarrasque Tartarusaurus.jpg|Tartarusaurus Tatzelwurm.jpg|Tatzelwurm Tengu.jpg|Tengu 300px-Form One.jpg|The Taken Tigrex.png|Tigrex Tirra.png|Tirra Toadstool Silent Hill.jpg|Toadstool Toothfairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy Toraton.jpg|Toraton Tormented Soul Silent Hill.jpg|Tormented Soul Blue Tremer.png|Tremer Trunko.jpg|Trunko Tsuchinoko.gif|Tsuchinoko T-virus.png|Tyrant Virus T-virus Twin Victims.png|Twin Victims Animcentaur.gif|Two-Headed Centaur U Urgo-hem.png|Urgo-Hem V Amilyn.jpg|Vampire Varag.jpg|Varag Vrex.jpg|Vastatosaurus Rex V-rex Venatosaurus.jpg|Venatosaurus Venom Spawn.jpg|Venom Spawn VineTheRuins.jpg|Vine W Wall Corpse.png|Wall Corpse Wall Man.jpg|Wall Man Wanamingo.jpg|Wanamingo Warg.jpg|Warg Weaver1.jpg|Weaver Weeping Bat.png|Weeping Bat Wheelchair.jpg|Wheelchair Whitestool.jpg|Whitestool Wingedbeast.jpg|Winged Beast Wormhead.png|Wormhead X Y Yaoguai.jpg|Yao Guai Yeti.jpg|Yeti Z Dr. Tongue.jpg|Zombie Category:Creatures Category:Galleries